


Feeling Myself

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, Sisterly Love, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall encourages her sister (herself) to move forward.





	Feeling Myself

“I don’t think you should be doing this, Kendall.”  
  
“Come on, Binks! It’s a brand new year!” She posed in the mirror, wondering if her lion’s mane was better up or down, “I plan to celebrate.”  
  
“The doctor said you should—”  
  
Kendall spun around to her sister, grabbing her by the biceps, “We are two divorced mothers who have a night off,  _the_  night off. It’s time to ring in the New Year that way two Kane women should!”   
  
Bianca was inspired by her sister’s determination, cringing with fear and excitement as she gave a small nod of agreement.


End file.
